


Rebel Yell

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Cheating, Digital Art, Drugs, Horny Teenagers, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, References to Drugs, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Smoking, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: High school can be a challenging time for any student, a minefield of relationships, social status, and peer pressure packed into one building. Even the smallest of problems can seem life-changing. Alan knows this all too well. A social outcast, he and his best friend Mitch breeze the school days, spending many nights chasing highs and battling their inner demons. But when Mitch shows an interest in the popular kid, Finn, Alan's world is thrown into turmoil. But the popular kid has some secrets of his own.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Alan D'Amato, Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rebel Yell AU





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts), [Fidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidi/gifts).



> _AU: Rebel Yell_
> 
> So I'm at it again with my AU stories. This is an AU story made for my friends [Fidi](https://twitter.com/fidisart) and [Muepin](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw). It features Fidi's Alan and Muepin's Mitch reimagined as high school teenagers the same age as my Finn and the trouble they get up to as they navigate the social pressures of senior year.
> 
> It started after Fidi got inspired by the teenage version of Mitch Muepin made for my other AU, [About Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224328). She created her own version of Alan which we all bounced around the three of them in high school and what they get up to. It allowed me to take these characters, including my own, and throw another spin on them and play with some different storylines and ideas away from other stories.
> 
> The featured illustrations are done by Mue. You can check out his work [here](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** : All characters are over the age of eighteen. The story will feature darker themes including drugs, abuse, and mental health. If darker themes are uncomfortable, please take care when reading. This is a work of fiction only.

“Oh my god, that would look so cute on you, Suzanne!” 

A mobile phone was slid across the table, going from one girl to his girlfriend sitting next to him. She picked the device up, her face lighting up as she viewed its contents. 

“That is an adorable dress! Do you think this will be okay, Finn?” The phone was thrust in his direction to let him view the picture on the screen.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Doesn’t show too much skin, so my mom shouldn’t freak.” He added a smile as he picked the phone out of her hand and took a closer look, just to be sure. The last thing he wanted was trouble between his girlfriend and his mother.

For the weekend, his mother had organized a garden party for the immediate family and some of her closest friends. By closest friends, what he meant was members of the church that she had dragged him to every Sunday for as long as he could remember. She had pestered him to invite his girlfriend, gleefully excited to see the sweet girl he had been dating since he was fifteen again. It had to have been over a year since he last had Suzanne round for a family meal.

“You know I just want to make the right impression. I know how your mom gets, and I don’t want to make things uncomfortable for you.” The brunette leaned her head affectionately on his shoulder, looping her arm around his and tangling their fingers together. “You’ve got swim practice after school, yeah?”

“Yup,” he gave a soft nod as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arm around her. “I want to get as much practice in before the preliminary. I’m sorry that we haven’t been able to chill as much but-”

“No, no, it’s fine, babe!” Suzanne sat up straight up, still holding Finn’s hand, turning in her chair to face him. “I know how much this means to you. I support you, and I want you to do great! We’ve still got that weekend away to look forward to, so I can wait.” She batted her eyelashes at him in a cute expression. “Promise.”

“You’re the best.”

“Just as long as you’re okay. Don’t be overworking yourself or stressing about it,” Suzanne added, her friends nodding in agreement with her.

“You have been looking a little tired and distant, Finn, and Suzanne is just worried about you,” one of her friends said. Suzanne’s sharp glare followed, the girl shrugging like she didn’t understand what the issue was. Laughing, Finn shrugged it off.

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind; school, homework, my mom being demanding, shit like that. I’ll just be glad when this semester is over, and we get a bit of a break.” Pushing himself up from the table and out of Suzanne’s hold, he grabbed his bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. “I should probably head to class,” he informed her as he leaned in to give Suzanne a brief kiss on her lips. “Speak to you later?” 

After parting, Finn made his way toward his next class, stopping a few times to chat with anyone who called out to him. Dating Suzanne, one of the most popular girls in his year, had already put his name on everyone’s lips. But winning a local swimming tournament at sixteen and bringing the school some glory helped skyrocket his popularity. Everyone wanted to hang with him or be on his social media contacts. His Facebook had several people listed as his friends, some he didn’t recognize. 

That didn’t mean everything was perfect.

“Finn, over here!”

Reaching the class, he heard his name before he had a chance to look for his usual seat. The owner of a raised hand waved him over, grinning as Finn approached. He looked at the desk before looking at the boy who had waved him down. 

“Doesn’t Alan normally sit here?”

“Bro, that creep hasn’t been in the last two classes today. Doubt he’s going to be in this one either.” 

Dropping his bag, Finn pulled the chair out, the scrape of the legs against the floor filling the space around him. Setting down, he pulled out his books for the class, quickly checking the message on his phone from Suzanne, who apologized for her friend saying he looked tired before tucking the device away in his pocket. 

The teacher’s voice, Mr. Appleson, grabbed his attention as he sat up in the chair, pushing the voices that had started circling in his head to the back of his mind. Looking around the class, he noticed his old seat sitting empty before seeing the seat next to him was also vacant. 

‘ _Guess they both must be skipping classes._ ’

When instructed to open the textbook, Finn flicked through the book just as his gaze caught sight of some of the table’s markings. He didn’t spot them at first with the desk littered with other general scratchings, but he could just manage to read the fine carving into the wood.

ALAN IS HERE  
WISH I WASN'T  
KILL ME NOW

“That’s pretty dark,” Finn said in a hushed tone. 

“You don’t have to sit next to him.”

Mr. Appleson looked up from the book he held in his hand. “Finn? Dylan? Something you two want to share?”

Both boys looked at each other before shaking their heads. Before Mr. Appleson could say anything else, the classroom door opened, dragging the attention to a lone student standing in the doorway. Mr. Appleson’s gaze followed, and Finn was sure he saw the man’s eyes roll.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Rust.”

“My pleasure,” came the student’s sarcastic response as he sauntered his way around the edge of the room towards his seat. 

There was a frustrated sigh from the teacher as he pushed the door closed before addressing the late attendee. “And will Alan be joining us?”

The student took a look at where Alan would be seated, catching Finn’s eyes instead. “I doubt it since Mr. Pretty Boy here has taken his seat.” He pulled the chair back and sat himself down, not taking his eyes off of Finn.

“Have you got your books?”

There was a short silence before the boy seemed to realize the teacher was talking to him. “Crap, I’ve left them in my locker. I’ll just go get them.” 

“Don’t bother,” came the sharp stern response from Mr. Appleson, rubbing his eyes with two fingers before pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was ready to burst in anger. “Finn, can you share your book with Mitch, please. And Mitch, I’ll see you in detention after school.”

“Can’t get enough of me?”

Mr. Appleson ignored the comment as he went back to addressing the entire class. Finn’s gaze switched between the textbook and the student next to him as he heard the table and chair being shifted closer to him, Mitch closing the gap between them and leaning over to see what was on the page. He looked over to Dylan, who gave him a bewildered look.

“Don’t mind me, Pretty Boy. I couldn’t give a shit where we are in the book.”

There was a strong smell of cigarette smoke that lingered from Mitch, tickling Finn’s nose. It wasn’t a secret that Mitch was one of the more troublesome students at the school. The only one to outmatch him wasn’t in class, and Finn had taken his seat. The two of them together were every teacher’s nightmare, and the only thing that stopped them from being expelled was Alan’s family. Finn didn’t know the fine details of that agreement, but rumors had raced through the school of some arrangement between Alan’s parents and principal. If it weren’t for Alan, Mitch likely would have been kicked out a long time ago.

Nobody messed with either of them. Nobody argued with them. The truth was, they got more privilege than most kids at the school. There was an event Finn recalled from freshman year where they were given separate classes, and Alan had refused to go to his own classes, choosing instead to go to every class Mitch had. The consensus became that they were better behaved together than apart, though even Finn didn’t believe that. 

As the class went on, Mitch’s attention waned. Finn watched as his fellow senior yawned, playing a mobile game on his phone, inked a doodle on the spare paper Finn had torn from his book, and just lacked any attention to the class. Dylan had learned to shut out Mitch’s behavior, though being so close to Mitch, it was hard for Finn not to notice what he was doing.

“Quit it,” he snarled as Mitch started to lightly drum the desk with his two index fingers, giving him a scorned look. Holding his hands up, Mitch raised them over his head, resting them on the back of his neck cockily. Although he did what was asked, Finn could see why the other boy got on so many people’s bad sides.

When the period bell rang, Mitch was the first to get up, leaving the room without a care to what Mr. Appleson had to say. Equally, the teacher didn’t bat an eyelid as the student swaggered out of the class.

“Sorry, dude. I didn’t think it through,” Dylan apologized, packing his textbooks into his bag.

“How do you put up with him?”

“Hell if I know. Usually, the desk next to me is empty unless that other asshole is in, and he just sits there minding his own business. We don’t gel at all. But with you being there, teach must have decided to punish you for the day.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Finn grumbled without heat. “Next time, you can come to me.”

“Haha, if Gemma ever takes a day off, sure!

The banter between the two of them was just enough to pull Finn out of the mood that had boiled up in the class from having to be lumped with Mitch Rust, and when he left the class, he put it behind him. Of all the lessons they had together, this was the first time he had to interact with the senior, and honestly? He hoped it was the last.

-

“What page was it again?”

Mitch sniggered as Mr. Appleson let out an almighty sigh, one that told him the teacher was on the brink of just giving up. He imagined the man blowing steam from his ears, which only made his smirk widen further.

“Just pick one, and do the exercises,” came the response as Mr. Appleson lowered his head back to try and focus on the book he was reading.

The thing that Mitch didn’t like about Mr. Appleson was his holier-than-thou attitude. Unless teachers in other classes that he mostly breezed through, Mr. Appleson looked down on him, had a bit of snobbery that made him think he was better than Mitch, and that pissed the teenager off. Most of the other kids at the school had similar viewpoints, and Mitch was okay with that. He had Alan, and he didn’t give two shits about what anyone else thought.

“I’m going for a walk.”

The screech of the metal chair running over the tiled floor filled the room as Mr. Appleson closed his eyes, his face showing that the limit of his patience was bursting. “Sit down!”

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Mitch added, intentionally ignoring the man’s order as he strolled towards the door and out into the hall. 

Detention was a godsend for him. To any of his classmates, getting stuck after school was a label of shame and embarrassment, but for Mitch, it was better than going home. The school was open for sports clubs and activities held in the various facilities attached to the main campus; a swimming pool, a basketball court, and the Lacrosse pitch outside. 

Wandering down the connecting halls, Mitch entered the sports facility through the main double doors, passing a girl who made a particular effort to avoid him as she made her way out. It didn’t phase him at all.

Passing the basketball court, he could hear the whistle being blown before the voice of coach Smith calling the team in. He only knew the coach’s name from hearing it so many times of his walks through the sports halls, not that he had ever met the man. Sports weren’t his thing. 

He walked further through, passing the locker rooms and down towards the back exit where he planned to go out and grab a smoke. He stopped when he noticed the swimming pool doors were ajar, the sound of water splash grabbing his attention. He approached the door, stepped inside, and instantly saw the figure in the water, swimming away from him up the pool. 

‘ _Guess he’s practicing._ ’

Fidgeting with the lighter in his pocket, Mitch watched the swimmer reach the opposite end of the pool before gracefully touching a colored tile and using the wall to boost them back. He could see the boy glide through the water, shaping his limbs to work through the water in powerful strokes to travel back down the length of the pool. Watching, there was something that stirred inside Mitch, mostly in his groin, making him feel a little frisky. Likely because he knew exactly who it was swimming towards him.

“What do you want?”

Mitch tutted as his classmate pulled himself out of the water onto the rubber matting that edged the pool, running his hand through his damp hair. He took a moment just to let his eyes wander over the toned body, the light patch of wet chest hair, and the treasure trail that led down to the pair of speedos that now clung to the teen’s skin.

‘ _God_ _damn Finn, now I get why all the girls talk about you!’_

Mitch’s lips curled into a grin before raising to meet Finn’s disgruntled stare.

“Someone’s happy to see me.”

Finn instantly looked down to check himself, looking for what Mitch may have been suggesting. He pulled at the top hem of his speedos, peeling the damp material off his skin. There was no arousal, but the words had done enough to bring color to Finn’s cheeks. He turned to grab the towel laid on one of the benches that lined the back wall, dabbing it over his face.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Rust. It would just be the adrenaline rush from swimming,” Finn said to shoot the other youth down.

“Whatever you say.” Mitch deflected, taking pride in how embarrassed Finn was at his statement.

“What are you doing here, anyway? Aren’t you in detention?” The question was asked in a bitter condescending tone.

"I got bored," Mitch brushed off, eventually pulling the light from his pocket, flipping the metal casing open, and firing up a flame. Both boys watched the flickering flame for a moment, Finn looking like he was waiting for Mitch to continue. "I'll leave you to it then," he eventually said, snapping the lighter closed and pocketing it again. 

"Really?"

"Nice undies, by the way," Mitch called back as he walked, still sporting his grin as he left the hall, hearing a prompt _Fuck you_ come back from the swimmer. 

Pushing open the emergency exit at the back of the sports facility, Mitch inhaled the fresh scent of freedom. There was no need to worry about setting off the alarm. The janitor had disconnected the alarm since Mitch had set it off one time too many, evacuating the whole school on points for no reason other than the back of the building being his favorite spot to smoke. His excuse was it was easier to go through than around. 

"How long you been waiting?"

The boy Mitch was addressing drew in an inhale of the cigarette between his lips, taking in the last remains before throwing the butt aside in the chips that surrounded the building. If he weren’t in class, Mitch would normally expect his best friend to be waiting for him in their usual hangout spot. Today was one of those days.

"Detention from Mr. Appleson?" Alan deflected, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he leaned back against the wall.

"Old fart needs to lighten up," Mitch answered, sparking up his own cigarette and taking a long inhale, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before he slowly let it out in small puffs at a time before handing the cigarette to Alan. "What happened to you, anyway? Have you been to any classes?"

"Nope." It was a blunt response, but one that was said almost with pride. “Spent most of the morning in that chick's house.”

“Wait, the one from last night?”

Alan gave a mumbled nod as he took a drag from the cigarette.

“Wait, did you go back to the bar after I left you at your place?” Mitch asked, feigning shock though he wasn’t honestly surprised.

“Yeah! How could I not? She was so hot, Mitch. I swear, bro, she had her eyes on me all night!”

“We’re talking about the same chick who we said looked like our homeroom teacher from freshman year, only in… what, her thirties or something?”

“The one in the red satin dress that hung around the bartender for most of the night? Yeah!”

Mitch lifted his hand to high Alan. “Score!”

“More like a fucking home run, man,” Alan bragged. “She told me she wasn’t into younger guys. I told her I was twenty-five, but she didn’t buy it until I showed her the goods.” The boy gave a couple of thrusts of his hips to indicate what he meant. “She was more than happy to ride this bad boy,” he added, before drawling, “three _fucking_ times.”

“You dirty dog,” Mitch laughed as Alan passed him back the cigarette, breaking off the ash before taking an inhale. 

“She knew what she wanted and how to get it. And I made sure she got it every time. While you were playing nice with Mr. Appleson, I was playing nicely in her bed. _Bro,_ you should have come. We could have taken turns.”

Mitch entertained the thought with a smile on his face. “It would have beat having to fight with the old man again.”

Alan’s own smirk had gone. He didn’t say anything, but Mitch knew that he had hit a nerve. Family was a sore topic for both of them. Even the mention of home life was enough to put a downer on any conversation. It was likely the reason why Alan _hadn’t went_ home in the end, and Mitch knew it. Better to sleep in a stranger’s bed than in his own.

“What did he say this time?” Alan said, finally breaking the silence.

“The usual bullshit. Grades, complaints from teachers, how you’re a bad influence. The same crap he spews every few days.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe he said that shit!” Alan scoffed in bitter resentment as Mitch took the final drags from the cigarette, allowing the smoke to billow around him.

“Fucking parents, man. Don’t they have taxes or something to do?” Mitch groaned, stubbing out the cigarette on the wall and tossing the butt. “Fucker just won’t lay off.” 

“Screw them. We don’t need them.”

“How’d you get here?” Mitch asked. 

“Walked,” Alan informed. “I was too hungover. Needed the fresh air and shit to clear my mind.”

“Right, let’s go then,” Mitch instructed as he pushed his hands into his back pockets to fish out his car keys.

“What about Mr. Appleson?”

“Fuck him!” Mitch answered back. “Asshole’s nose deep in these test results he probably forgot about me. Either that or he’s fuming. Think I give a shit?”

“That’s my boy,” Alan jeered as he took a few steps towards his friend, slugging his arm around his shoulder. “So, where we going?”

-

“Ugh… harder…”

His hands gripped onto the underside of the locker room bench to stop himself from sliding up as the older boy pounded into him, picking up the pace as instructed. The slapping of thighs as Scott fucked himself deep into Finn, the jock’s grip on the inside crease of his knees was enough for Finn to know that the other student was pretty close to firing his load. The soft vibration of his phone inside his jean’s pocket was a little distracting, but Finn did his best to ignore it.

“I’m… close…” 

“Just come in me.”

“You… you sure?”

“I said… ah! I said it was fine, didn’t I?”

Within seconds, Finn felt Scott bottom out, the boy’s balls slapped against the top of his butt, a few deep, hard thrusts accompanied by deep grunts that wheezed through his nose. The bench scraped across the floor from how much pressure the basketballer pressed into him, filling him completely as he emptied his load. 

“Are… are you done?” 

“Yeah…”

As Scott pulled back, he let go of Finn’s legs, allowing the younger man to place his feet on the floor. Finn sat up, rolling his shoulders, pretty sure that he had the creases from the bars on the bench engraved into his back from how hard Scott had fucked him. Getting up, the swimmer grabbed the small bottle of lube from his feet and headed to his locker, tossing it inside at the back. He pulled out a towel and shower gel he had brought before closing the metal door, plodding naked towards the shower, heading past Scott as he pulled his joggers back on. 

“Same time next week?” 

It was an agreement the two of them had. No talk, no foreplay, no kissing or romantic shit. Just private, one-to-one sex that neither of them talked about beyond the locker room. He wanted to get his dick wet, and Finn wanted to feel something closer to who he was than the pretend shit show he put on outside the locker room with his ignorant friends, religious parents, and clingy girlfriend.

“Yeah.” He turned to look at Scott, and the older jock huffed an affirmative smile before grabbing his back and making his way out. Finn heard the boy unlock the door, and then he was gone, just like that.

Continuing to the showers, Finn hooked the towel up before he turned the water on and got himself under the hot spray. The beating droplets against his aching body made him let out a satisfying groan, running his hands through his hair as he cleaned himself up. 

He still stood at half-mast, his muscles on fire, his body seeking the sweet release from how pent up he had become back in the locker room. Scott would never touch him; Finn wouldn’t allow it. They weren’t dating; they weren’t even fuck buddies. It was just an itch that Finn needed to have scratched so he could go back to coping with his pretend life. 

Placing both hands out and leaning against the tiles, the teen let the warm water run over his back, down his ass, and slide down his legs. He took a few deep breaths before he let one of his hands leave the wall and snake down behind him, seeking out his puckered hole. It was still lubed from the battering it had taken, and it didn’t take much work to slip two fingers inside.

“Fuck…” 

Sliding the digits back and forth slowly, he let his body revel in the pleasure from the sensitive nerves on his hole, stretching and sliding, feeling each rush of warmth that burned in his groin. Turning, he leaned his back against the tiles, legs spread, now using the other hand to jerk himself off. Lost in the moment, he let himself submit to ecstasy, biting his lip as he felt the slow burn of orgasm grow. His pace picked up, his hand tightened, fucking his fingers into his hole with a desperate need for release.

“Hah… so… close…”

The hunger for release drove him to completion as he let out a guttural groan in the confines of the shower room. As he spilled his load onto the shower room floor, he felt his legs go weak from the orgasm’s strength that rippled through his entire core. He caught his breath, breathing slowly as he let go of his spent cock, removing his fingers from his backside, immediately turning as he went back to washing himself down.

‘ _Not now… why?_ ’

Finn wanted to ignore it, but the familiar feeling of regret, the shame that bubbled up from the pit of his stomach, started to engulf him. He swallowed, closing his eyes, fighting back the tears as he continued his task, but this time, he couldn’t. The youth burst with an uncontrollable explosion of emotion, tears filling his eyes from frustration. He squeezed at the shower gel bottle, trying to push the feelings back where they came from before he hurled the bottle across the shower-room. 

“This is bullshit!”

Six months. Six more months until he’d finish high school. Six months and ideally acceptance to a college in another state, somewhere he would have to move into the college dorms and be away from his parents, from this town, from all the things that were stopping him from being him. 

Maybe then, he could be _himself_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
